


Birthday Wishes and Goodnight Kisses

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Birthday, Birthday Party, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, moms are crazy sometimes, what was she thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: It's Mateo's eighteenth birthday and Elena is helping his mother prepare an epic celebration in the Old City Square. Rafa has decided that now that he's come of age, it's time for Mateo to start thinking about finding a nice girl to settle down with, and the night is filled with well-intentioned but poorly thought out matchmaking attempts. As she watches each attempt, Elena finds herself increasingly upset and wonders why.





	1. Before the Party

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Lovelyrugbee on Tumblr in honor of her birthday!!!

“Mateo? Could you hand me that lantern, please?” Elena asked as she balanced precariously on the top step of a ladder, propped against a building in the Old City Square. They were helping Rafa with ensuring that everything was ready for Mateo’s eighteenth birthday party that evening.

Raising a concerned eyebrow as he tapped his tamborita, sending the lantern magically floating up to the crown princess’s waiting arms, he said, “Are you sure you should be up there, Elena? That ladder doesn't look very stable and those shoes look, quite frankly, dangerous.”

“Oh, I'll be fine!” she said nonchalantly as she caught the lantern, “What could possibly go wrong?”

“You know I hate it when you say that,” Mateo grumbled, grasping the ladder in an attempt to hold it steady.

“You're cute when you worry, you know that?” she said lightly, glancing over her shoulder with a flirty smile. “I can't– quite– reach–” she said as she stretched on tiptoe, trying to attach the lantern to the peak of the nearest rooftop.

“I'm a little taller than you, let me try––” Mateo started.

“Nah, I can do it!” Elena called down, stepping up to the very top step.

“Elena, I really don't think––”

Elena stretched on tiptoe and just managed to get the lantern attached, “Mateo, I'm fi–” as she lowered herself, she misjudged the width of the step and the heel of one of her shoes slipped. Crying out as she fell backwards, Elena flapped her arms futilely as she plummeted towards the ground.

“Elena!” Mateo felt his veins freeze with fear, whipping out his tamborita on instinct and shouting, “ _LEVALUQ_!”

A warm, orange light enveloped the princess as she slowed to a stop and bobbed gently midair, still about ten feet from the ground.

“ _CANNAZA_ ,” Mateo murmured, holding out his hands as the princess glided gently into his arms.

She stared at him, wide eyed, and trembling.

“Are you ok?” Mateo asked, his voice shaking as relief washed over him.

“Yeah, I guess I should have listened to you,” she said quietly, “Sorry.”

He grinned crookedly, “No harm done, Elena.”

They both startled at the sound of several sets of footsteps running towards them.

“Your highness!” It was Rafa, followed closely by an anxious Gabe and Naomi. Rafa’s eyes were wide as she looked over the princess, assessing her condition.

Gabe spoke up, worry creasing his brow, “I saw you fall and heard your cry from across the square! Are you ok?”

Elena smiled sincerely, saying, “Yes, thanks to Mateo! He literally saved my life with his quick thinking!” She beamed at her royal wizard, pausing as she noticed how his face was just inches away from her own and became acutely aware of his arms around her as he found himself dazzled by her smile. Gazes locked, neither one blinked until Naomi cleared her throat pointedly, raising an amused eyebrow. Realizing that he was still clutching the crown princess in his arms, Mateo blushed as he carefully set Elena on her feet.

Rafa smiled proudly at her son. “Of course he did. Well, I'm glad that you are ok, your highness. I don’t think I could forgive myself if something happened to you when you were helping me! I am so grateful to you for everything you’ve done to make sure Mateo’s birthday party is perfect!”

“Of course! Anything for my royal wizard!” Elena said fondly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Mateo said, “Aww– you really don’t need to make such a big fuss over this party! It’s just another birthday. I would have been happy with a quiet dinner and cake at home.”

“Of course we need to make a fuss!” Raffa interjected, affectionately cupping one of his cheeks in her hand, “It’s not everyday that _my_ son turns eighteen! We’re not just celebrating your birthday, but that you’re becoming a man! Besides, you spend so much time cloistered away with your spell books, how else will you ever meet a nice girl?”

Mateo pulled away as he turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, glancing sidelong at Elena and muttering indignantly, “I– I know nice girls–”

“Yes, but you need a nice girl that you can settle down with! You're an adult now–– it's time for you to start thinking of marriage! I’m not getting any younger and I’m anxious to meet my grandchildren!”

Embarrassed, Mateo’s hand shot to the back of his neck as he said incredulously, “Mami! Really?!”

Naomi and Gabe laughed as Elena forced a smile in spite of the spark of irritation that had welled up within her over the course of the conversation. She wasn’t sure why, she just knew she was irritated.

“Mateo, I need you to go check on the tamales. Please make sure that the pot is simmering steadily and hasn’t overboiled.”

Welcoming the opportunity to escape the awkward direction the conversation had taken, Mateo hurried off to do as his mother had asked.

Rafa stepped closer, a conspiratorial glint in her eye, and said, “Now that he's eighteen, I'm really hoping to find a good match for him. It's been a challenge, but I've been all over the city and the village and have found several suitable girls that I approve of. Nice girls from good families that I think have the potential to be a good match for my Mateo.”

Gabe and Naomi exchanged a look as Elena, struggling to keep her rising irritation in check, cocked her head to the side and said curiously, “You don't think he'll be able to find love on his own?”

Rafa laughed. “On his own? Oh, my dear, surely you've noticed that he spends all of his free time hidden away in his workshop–– practicing magic at all hours of the day and night? How will he ever find love if he never socializes with anyone outside the palace? Of course––” she reached for one of Elena's hands, taking it in her own and patting it kindly, “of course, _you_ would be my first choice, your highness. You would be a perfect match for my Mateo.”

Elena’s her heart skipped a beat as Rafa continued, “But we all know that would be impossible, seeing as you're the crown princess, so I suppose we’ll just have to settle for someone else.”

Blushing deeply, Elena tried to form a coherent response to this extraordinary statement from the mother of one of her best friends, but she couldn't form the words before Rafa went on, “it's just too bad that he's nurtured a secret infatuation with you for so long. He'll never admit it of course, but I can see it, plain as day. I’m concerned that it might present a challenge.”

Gabe smirked and elbowed Naomi in the ribs as he said, “Hey! What about Naomi?”

The three women stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Raising an eyebrow, Naomi put her hands on her hips, and said, “What _about_ Naomi?” There was an edge to her tone that Gabe picked up on immediately. The grin slipping off his face as his eyebrows furrowed, he realized that he’d said something wrong. Eyes darting around at the women gaping at him, he cleared his throat and said, “Uh– I only meant that Naomi is a nice girl and– you know what? I think I forgot to put the candy in the piñata! I’ve gotta go!” and he turned on his heel and fled across the square.

Rafa watched him go, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and shook her head as she said, “Anyways, as I was saying, I’m hoping that I can count on you to encourage him to talk to these girls–– get to know them, maybe even dance with them tonight.”

“Sure thing, Rafa,” Naomi said, amusement coloring her tone as she glanced sidelong at Elena.

A wooden smile plastered to her face, Elena nodded mutely, afraid that her voice would betray her irritation. The longer they talked about this, the more upset she became. She couldn’t deny that the thought of Mateo talking with a hoard of random girls who were only there as potential marriage candidates really bothered her. What she couldn’t figure out, however, was why it bothered her so much.

Rafa smiled warmly at the two girls. “Thank you, this means the world to me. Now, if you would be so kind as to finish hanging the lanterns around the square and making sure the food tables are ready, I must go and make sure the band has everything they need to get set up.”

Elena and Naomi watched as Rafa bustled away. Grinning, Naomi said, “Wow, I’ve never seen such a shameless matchmaking attempt in my life. And she’s done her homework! She didn’t just find a girl, no–– she’s found several girls. So, do you think there will be an official engagement announcement tonight?” Naomi asked her friend, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Elena tried to joke with her, but the comeback fell empty in her throat. She  gazed unseeingly across the square, confused feelings swirling in her mind.

Concerned, Naomi stepped closer to her friend, placing a hand on Elena's shoulder. “Hey,” she said quietly, “this is really bothering you, isn't it?”

Sighing, Elena met Naomi's eye and shook her head a little, dragging herself from her reverie. “Yeah, and you know the really weird part? I don't know why I'm so upset!”

Naomi put a hand on her hip, cocking it to one side as she said flippantly, “Well, I suppose it's only natural, seeing as you have a thing for our royal wizard.” She finished, idly examining the nails on her free hand as she glanced at Elena from the corner of her eye in an attempt to gauge her reaction.

Elena nearly choked from indignation. “What?!” she spluttered, “No! I don't– why would you– how could you say– No! I do _not_ have a _‘thing’_ for Mateo! He's my best friend, like you.” She took a deep, calming breath and continued, “I just want him to be happy. I suppose his mother wants the same thing.”

“And grandchildren.”

Laughing, Elena said, “Yes, and grandchildren.”

Naomi grinned, quirking an eyebrow at her friend. “Well, at least you're perfect. How does it feel to have a woman with such high standards for her son tell you that you're the epitome of perfection?”

Elena snorted. “That's right! Well, who can  blame her for saying such things? I am practically perfect in every way,” she said dramatically as she pretended to brush an imaginary speck from her dress.

The girls shared a laugh before Naomi changed the subject, “So, I know you put a lot of effort into Mateo's birthday gift. Were you able to get everything together in time?”

Nodding, Elena said, “Yes! I found an old Meruvian book of magic. It was a little tricky to get ahold of. I had to use every weapon of persuasion that I possessed to convince the university that it would be better served in our royal wizard’s collection of tomes than in theirs.”

“Oh! He’ll love that!” Naomi noticed the time, and said, “Oh! It's getting late. I should go double check the food tables.”

“Ooh, you’re right! We’d better hurry! I'll go find Mateo so we can finish hanging the lanterns.”

Naomi left Elena by the ladder and Elena stood on tiptoe as she looked around the square, trying to see where Mateo had run off to.

“Looking for someone?” An amused voice in her ear startled the crown princess.

Gasping in surprise, Elena turned on her heel and smacked Mateo's arm several times as she squeaked, “Mateo! Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

Laughing as he unsuccessfully tried to dodge her attack, he said, “Ouch! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!” He caught her wrist gently before she could smack him again. She smiled sheepishly and said. “Sorry, you just startled me is all.”

He looked at her and his amused grin transformed to an awkward grimace as he rubbed the back of his neck, saying, “Look, I’m sorry if Mami got a little forward back there. I don't know about you, but that was the last thing I expected her to say about my birthday. Meeting new girls? Marriage? Grandchildren? I can’t even think about those things right now! Anyways, I’m sorry–– that was probably as awkward for you as it was for me.”

In a poor attempt at nonchalance, Elena forced a laugh, saying, “Don’t worry about it, Mateo. Mothers can be a little over zealous when it comes to the future of their children, I guess.”

Mateo eyed her a moment, wondering if something was bothering her. Deciding to ignore his suspicion for the moment, he changed the subject, “So, thanks for helping with my party. It means a lot to me that my best friend is here to celebrate. Even if all of this,” he waved a hand around the bedecked square, “is way too much fuss for a simple birthday celebration.”

Elena turned to face Mateo, her response dying in her throat as she noticed that one of his shirt collar buttons had come unbuttoned. “Oops, looks like one of your buttons came undone. Here, let me––” Mateo froze in place as she reached to fix it –– he felt the backs of her soft fingers brush against his throat as she spoke, her eyes intent upon her task, “You, my friend, are worth the fuss and every ounce of effort. I wouldn’t miss this party for the world!” Once Elena had fixed the offending button, she smoothed his collar–– Mateo blushing as her fingers once again brushed against the skin of his throat. As she looked up and met his gaze, her breath caught as she really noticed his eyes for the first time–– they were so warm, kind, gentle–– how had she not noticed this before? Mateo was intrigued by the joy and laughter that he could see clearly as he looked into her warm, amber-colored eyes. Realizing that she had been staring, Elena smiled shyly and said, “Er–– shall we finish hanging these lanterns before the party starts?”

Mateo cleared his throat as he nodded. “Sure, Elena,” he grinned crookedly at her, “just– er– try not to fall again. Ok?”

Laughing as she climbed the ladder, Elena said lightly, “I make no promises. Besides, I know you’ll be there to catch me if I fall.”

Mateo looked up at the crown princess and smiled softly, sending another lantern magically gliding up to her as he said so quietly, only he could hear, “Always.”  


	2. The Party

Several hours had passed, and the party was in full swing. The tables were laden with a birthday feast fit for a king–– platters piled high with tamales; dishes filled with frijoles, arroz con leche, salsa, and guacamole; and a huge pot full of Mateo’s favorite–– his mami’s special pozole. A dessert table was filled to overflowing with sweet treats including flan, trays piled with sopapillas and pan dulce, and the centerpiece of the entire party–– a magnificent tres leches cake baked and decorated by Elena’s abuela, Luisa. Party guests had come from all over the city to celebrate their royal wizard’s birthday and were scattered throughout the square–– either enjoying the birthday feast, pleasant conversation with neighbors and friends, or dancing along with the festive folk music that filled the square.

In spite of the cheerful atmosphere surrounding him, Mateo stared at his mother, shock and mortification warring in his mind as he realized that she had been completely serious when she'd talked about him meeting girls at his party this evening. She wasn't just hoping he'd meet someone, no–– she was taking it upon herself to make sure he met someone that fit her personal definition of a “nice girl.”

Standing on the the other side of the table from where he was sitting with Elena, Naomi and Gabe–– next to his mother–– was a young woman who looked to be about his age. She was dressed like one of the girls from the village and looked fairly pretty. He couldn't tell for sure, however, because she was staring at the ground. Her gaze was turned downwards as she wrung her hands nervously before her, and she seemed to be breathing heavily.

“Mateo, this is Lorraina. She is from the village and is the daughter of the laundress, who is a good friend of mine. She helps her mother by caring for her younger brothers and sisters and is a very nice girl, but doesn't know anybody here this evening so I thought it would be nice if she could spend the evening with you and your friends.”

Mateo, eyes wide, nodded mutely as his mother turned and bustled off to take care of some other party hostess detail, leaving Lorraina alone and looking rather frightened. Elena was sitting next to Mateo where they had been chattering happily with Gabe and Naomi as they ate their fill of the birthday feast. She looked at the poor girl, eyes full of sympathy, and thought that while she hated this whole matchmaking Mateo with a stranger idea, she didn’t want to hurt the poor girl’s feelings.

Elena gestured to an empty seat next to Gabe. “Lorraina? Would you like to join us?”

Without looking up, Lorraina nodded and sat in the vacant seat. The four friends stared at the girl, unsure of what to say next.

“So–” Elena began, trying to sound friendly, but feeling a little awkward herself, “I suppose we should all introduce ourselves. “This is Naomi Turner, Gabe Nuñez, Mateo de Alva, and I’m Elena Castillo Flores.” She gestured to each of her friends in turn who smiled and waved, though Lorraina was still staring down at her hands and had began nervously chewing on her bottom lip, but upon hearing Elena introduce herself, she looked up with a start, eyes wide and mouth gaping. “You– you’re the crown princess, aren’t you?”

Elena grinned. “Yep! That’s me! At your service!” She gave a little mock bow from her seat.

Lorraina scrambled from her seat, “Oh my goodness, your majesty! Please forgive me!” She curtseyed low, eyes back on the ground as she trembled from head to toe.

Elena and Mateo exchanged a look before Elena said with some discomfort, “Please, Lorraina, you don’t have to do that. We’re all friends here and I’m not really one for formalities.”

The girl had turned a brilliant shade of crimson and, nodding quickly, sat back down. Mateo cleared his throat and said, “So– er– Lorraina? Would you like something to eat?”

Shaking her head, she said in a shaky voice, “N–no, thank you. I–I’m already so nervous–– I really hate parties. And music. And talking to people. And just being out of my house in general. If I tried to eat, I think I would just throw it all up.”

At that, Gabe snorted as he tried not to laugh. Naomi glared and elbowed him in the ribs, hissing, “Shhhh! Be nice!”

“Oww!”

Elena raised an eyebrow uncertainly, wondering what in the world Rafa was thinking trying to set Mateo up with such a fearful, mouse of a girl.

Mateo tried again, “So, Lorraina, what do you like to do for fun?”

Lorraina stared at him, eyes wide, mouth half open, as if she was trying to form the words, but it was taking an enormous effort. Finally, she squeaked with terror, “I’m sorry! I can’t do this!” and she leapt from her chair and bolted across the square and through the crowds.

The four friends stared at each other in shock until Gabe started laughing.

“So this was obviously love at first sight. When’s the wedding, man?”

“Hilarious, Gabe,” Mateo said, rolling his eyes.

“Apparently, Mateo, you were too much man for that poor girl,” Naomi giggled.

“Right.”

“Well, your presence is rather intimidating,” Elena added as she threw an arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. She felt equal parts relieved and guilty. Relieved that Rafa’s first attempt at matchmaking failed, and guilty that she felt that way.

Mateo laughed. “Actually, I think she was way more intimidated by you, than by me. _Your majesty._ ”

“Well, in that case, please forgive me for ruining your chance at finding true love,” Elena retorted playfully, her arm still around his shoulders.

Mateo snorted. “Right. True love. Because you know how much I want my mother to choose who I spend the rest of my life with.”

Grinning, Elena looked around and noticed that most everyone had finished eating, or were nearly finished eating. Standing, she announced, “Looks like it’s time for the piñata! Come on Mateo, I need your help!” She grabbed Mateo’s hand and took off, dragging him out of his seat and across the square to where Gabe had left the brightly colored paper maché star.

“There aren’t any tree branches here, so we can’t use a rope to raise and lower it. This is your chance to show off your amazing skills, Mr. Royal Wizard. You get to control the piñata by magic!”

Mateo looked thoughtfully at the piñata and said, a mischievous gleam sparking in his eyes, “You know, I’ve never thought to use my magic for such a task–– this will be fun!”

Elena grinned as she turned to the square and called the party guests to gather around the piñata. She asked the kids to line up from youngest to oldest, including the teenagers–– as Elena would still be seventeen for a few more weeks, she would go last. As each kid came forward for their turn, Elena tied the blindfold around their eyes and spun them in circles, pointing them towards the piñata that Mateo had magically floating mid air and ducking out of the way before the bat started swinging.

As child after child, and eventually teenager after teenager, took their turn, Elena found great amusement in watching Mateo. He was having almost as much fun controlling the piñata as the children were having swinging at it. She grinned as she noticed his signature look of focus and concentration that she always found to be adorable–– the way his eyebrows furrowed and that little smirk that danced about his lips. Those–– very–– distracting lips. As he swung his tamborita around in tandem with the swinging piñata, she watched those lips. She noticed as they twitched up into a bigger smirk, back into a frown of concentration, and she watched as he would occasionally bite his lip when someone got a good swing in and hit the piñata. Elena flushed with embarrassment when she caught herself wanting to touch his lips just to see what they felt like–– that was _not_ best friend behavior.

Finally, it was Elena’s turn with the bat. The piñata was looking pretty beat up by that time, and she knew that if she could get just one good hit in, the whole thing would break. Making eye contact with Mateo, she flashed him a look that was equal parts flirty and mischievous and said clearly, “ _You are going down!_ ” He raised an eyebrow in challenge with a half grin and flicked his fingers in a gesture that clearly said, “ _Bring it on!_ ” Laughing heartily, Elena called Naomi over to help her put on the blindfold when she noticed Rafa leading another girl over to where Mateo was standing.

As Naomi tied the blindfold, Elena could hear Rafa introduce the girl as “Juana”. Juana started talking a mile a minute, never giving Mateo the chance to respond to anything she said. Elena gritted her teeth as this girl complimented everything about Mateo from his robe to his hair to his magical talent. Elena couldn’t see, thanks to the blindfold, but her imagination was painting vivid pictures of this girl hanging on his arm as she spoke to him, and she found that the thought of that made her see red in her mind's eye.

As Naomi spun Elena in circles, she heard Juana change the topic to her own family business. Apparently, her father was a pig farmer and she was very proud of the work she did with the pigs. Elena raised the bat over her shoulder, signalling that she was ready to go. The piñata had been her favorite party game as a child and she was an expert at being the one to crack it open nearly every time she played. She listened to the rustling of the paper and how it moved around around near her head. As she was listening to this, she could hear Juana’s endless prattle about pig husbandry. Tuning her out, Elena focused on the rhythm of the piñata, and how Mateo was systematically swinging it around her. Thinking she’d found the rhythm, she estimated where it would be, aimed, and took a swing–– barely brushing the tip of one of the star points with the bat.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, if you want to break this thing open on my watch!” Mateo called out, playfully taunting his friend.

Elena grinned, and readied herself for the next swing. Juana was chattering on about pig breeding and the unique sounds that they made–– Elena just rolled her eyes, wishing she could see Mateo’s face as this girl prattled on and on about the breeding process. As Elena readied herself for her second swing, she caught the rhythm and predicted where she needed to swing for a hit. Just as he had committed to the swing, she jumped violently as she heard a loud, high pitched squeal coming from just a few feet away. Apparently Mateo had been startled as well because she heard the piñata jerk from the magical disturbance. Elena completely missed the piñata that time, thanks to whatever that squealing noise was.

Gritting her teeth, Elena prepared herself for the third swing, and could hear Mateo say, his voice laced with exasperation, “Really? That’s the noise a pig makes just before it mates? Er–– that’s–– uh, really interesting.” Just as she was getting a feel for where the piñata was, for the last time, she heard Juana practically purred, “Really Mateo? You really think so? Wow! You are just the sweetest thing!” Elena froze as she heard a kissing sound.

 _Did that girl seriously just kiss Mateo?_ she thought furiously. Gritting her teeth as her irritation peaked, and she gripped the bat tightly, she figured out exactly where the piñata was and swung as hard as she could in an attempt to vent off the anger. The bat connected with the piñata with a satisfying crunch and she heard it hit the ground with a crash.

Ripping the blindfold off of her face, her gaze snapped over to Mateo, who was grinning at her as the young woman stood cross armed next to him, a slightly sulky look on her face. She wondered if he’d just brushed the girl off? “Well done, _mejor amiga_!” he called out. Elena beamed as children swarmed around her in an attempt to collect as much chocolate from the fallen piñata as they could carry. The pair continued grinning at one another as Juana looked between them, and understanding that she would make zero progress with Mateo while Elena was around, turned with a huff and stalked away.

Scooping up a handful of sweets, Elena worked her way through the sea of children to where Naomi and Gabe had just joined Mateo.

“Where’d the pig-girl run off to?” Gabe asked.

Naomi smacked him in the arm. “That is not very nice!” she scolded.

“Oww! What? She literally squealed like a pig! I was worried that Elena was going to hit herself in the head with the bat, she jumped so badly,” Gabe defended himself, laughing all the while.

“I don’t know where she went. Truthfully, I didn’t even notice when she left,” Mateo said, looking around the square and shrugging. “I feel kind of bad, actually.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke.

“Well…” Elena said uncertainly playing with the tip of her ponytail, wondering if Mateo could possibly have made a connection with that girl, “Did– did you want to go and find her?”

Mateo shook his head vigorously in protest, “No! Not at all. I just hope I didn't do anything to hurt her feelings, thats all.”

Relieved, Elena grinned as she linked her arm with his and began tugging him towards a pile of crates against a wall near the dancefloor. “That, _mi amigo_ , is not possible. You are too sweet and kind and generous for your own good!”

“Like you're one to talk,” Mateo muttered.

Laughing lightly, Elena said, bumping him playfully with  her hip, “Perhaps that's why we make such a good couple, you and I.” Heart jumping to her throat as she realized how what she'd just said probably sounded, Elena hurried, “Team! I mean team– you and I make a good team!”

Naomi and Gabe laughed merrily and gave Elena a hard time about her slip of tongue. The four of them settled on the crates with a pile of piñata treats between them and enjoyed the evening watching the guests dancing, while Elena worked up the nerve to ask Mateo to dance with her. She didn’t know what her issue was–– it wasn’t like her to be caught staring starry eyed at her friend and it certainly wasn’t like her to be nervous about finding a dance partner.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Elena took turns with Naomi calling out their favorite spells for Mateo to show them, to which he gladly obliged.

“Ooh!” Naomi said excitedly, “Do the sparkly jaquin thing! It's so pretty!”

Gabe rolled his eyes, laughing. “Really? The ‘sparkly jaquin thing’? Could you be any more girly?”

“Well, Gabe,” Naomi said acidly, as she leveled a glare in his direction,  “as you so helpfully pointed out earlier, I _am_ a girl.”

“Yeah, but I didn't realize you were so into ‘sparkly’ things,” Gabe teased with a mocking grin.

Naomi opened her mouth to retort when Mateo hit his tamborita, crying out, “ _MORTILOS JAQUIRANDO!”_

A quartet of glittering, multicolored jaquins bloomed from his tamborita and took flight over the dance floor, drawing the attention of the party guests who looked and pointed in awe at the shimmering illusion gliding above their heads.

Elena leaned over with a soft smile, bumping her shoulder up against his and said quietly into his ear, “That's even more beautiful than the first time I saw you do that spell, remember?”

He nodded. How could he forget? That was the night she had changed his life forever. Not just by appointing him as _the_ royal wizard, but by taking him by the hand and leading him out of the darkness he'd been stuck in for so long–– assuring him that he did indeed have what it took to stand proudly by her side and share his talent with the world. She gave him what he'd needed to move forward in life–– growing into his power and in confidence.

Her soft smile quickly transformed into a saucy grin as she said, “Do my favorite spell next, Mateo!”

“What spell is that?”

“The spell where you refill my chocolate supply! I haven't had nearly enough!”

Laughing, Mateo smiled indulgently at the princess and tapped his tamborita towards the remaining chocolate, and said, “ _MOCACHI_!” The pile of chocolates swelled before their eyes.

Clapping her hands excitedly, Elena squeaked, “Yay! Thank you, Mateo! You are officially my favorite person–– ever!” and she launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck in a very enthusiastic hug, which threw him off balance and forced him to catch her around the waist in an attempt to keep the both of them from toppling to the ground. In spite of the nerves that had welled up inside him at her touch, he couldn't help but feel pleased at her dramatic declaration. Momentarily forgetting that they had an audience, he slid his hand a little more securely around her waist, and said quietly into her ear, “Anything for you, _mejor amiga._ ”

A pointed cough interrupted the moment–– they jumped apart as though they'd received an electrical shock. Their gazes whipped forward and locked into Rafa standing before them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at her son.

Mateo sighed inwardly as he spied yet another young woman standing beside his mother–– a young woman who looked vaguely familiar. This girl was staring at him with an undeniably suspicious glint in her eye.

He wondered with a renewed sense of dismay how many girls she had dug up to play matchmaker on his behalf? This was _not_ what he wanted for his birthday. No, what he wanted–– _who_ he really wanted–– he was convinced he could never have, and had come to terms with that almost as soon as he’d recognized her as the desire of his heart. He knew that they lived in two completely different worlds, though he’d come slightly closer to her world upon his appointment as royal wizard, but it wasn’t enough. He was nobody with zero future obligations apart from his post as royal wizard. She was everything to him–– to the entire kingdom of Avalor, and she had to consider her decisions carefully. He believed there was somebody out there much better suited for her, _better_ for her–– for the kingdom–– than a tall, skinny, teenage boy with what some considered to be an unhealthy obsession with magic. The fact that she considered him worthy of her friendship–– considered him her _best friend––_ was something that he treasured above all else and would protect at all costs.

Steeling himself, he got up from his crate and approached his mother and the young woman. Putting on his best attempt at a friendly smile, he kissed his mother on the cheek and said, “Hi Mami! The party is wonderful, thank you for everything you’ve done to make sure I have a great birthday.”

Rafa smiled at her son. “You’re welcome, Mateo. Now, I’d like you to meet Mariana, she––”

Mateo smiled kindly before he interrupted, “Actually, Mami, I think we’ve met. Weren’t we in the same class at school?”

Mariana eyed him warily and said, “Yes, I believe we were. That was before you became a wizard.”

Mateo waved a dismissive hand. “Oh, I’ve been a wizard for almost ten years. I just had to keep it a secret until two years ago. You know, until it was no longer outlawed.”

Mariana eyed him skeptically and opened her mouth to reply, but Rafa interjected, “Mateo, you haven’t danced all night. I arranged for the band because I know how much you love the old traditional dances. Please don’t waste this opportunity.” She looked meaningfully at her son, who sighed as he nodded in resignation. Once satisfied that he was going to do as she asked, Rafa caught sight of a friend and hurried off to wave them down.

Elena hadn’t left her spot where she was perched on the small tower of crates with Naomi and Gabe. She watched the exchange between Mateo, his mother and the young woman–– especially the young woman. Elena did not like the way that girl was looking at Mateo–– with suspicion and borderline dislike. Why was she even there if she didn’t like him? Surely she knew what Rafa was up to? Or maybe, Rafa had told her she wanted to introduce her to her son without clarifying who he was first? Either way, Elena was very protective of her royal wizard. He was so sweet and gentle, just the thought of anyone hurting him for any reason made her ready to jump to his defense.

Once Rafa had left, Mateo turned back to where Elena was sitting and gestured to the young woman to join them. Before he could say anything, Gabe held out the cup he’d been drinking from and said, “Hey Mr. Royal Wizard! Could you refill my drink for me with that magic spell of yours?”

Rolling his eyes, Mateo said, “Sure Gabe,” and pulled out his tamborita, tapping it as he muttered the spell to refill Gabe’s glass.

“Hey, thanks!” Gabe said, “Cheers!”

But Elena hadn’t been watching Gabe’s glass, she’d been watching the young woman, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as the girl cringed away from the magic, looking almost disgusted by it. She was thankful that Mateo hadn’t noticed. She watched as he put his tamborita back into its holster and straightened. Her heart sank a little as he turned to the girl and gave a polite little bow, offering his hand and saying, “Mariana, would you honor me with a dance?”

Mariana looked uncertainly at him and finally said reluctantly, “Alright, I suppose.” Taking his arm, they headed to the dance floor and joined the other dancers in a lively folk tune. Mariana touched Mateo as little as possible, which should have made Elena happy, but, in fact, had the opposite effect. It upset her that anyone would look at _her_ royal wizard with such a disgusted look. She believed him to be amazingly talented and was excited to have a front row seat to watch as he discovered the incredible destiny waiting for him. He was the best of all of them–– his talent and his temperament. She couldn’t stand by and allow this girl to look at him like that, so she got up from her crate and stood at the edge of the dance floor, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the final refrain. As soon as the music faded, she dashed onto the dancefloor and grasped Mateo’s elbow, grinning as his head whipped around to look at her with surprise.

She said in a singsong voice, “It’s time to cut the cake, birthday boy! And you know what that means!”

Groaning, Mateo said, “Really, Elena? I really don’t think _that_ will be necessary.”

Laughing, she tugged his arm and took off running, dragging him back over to the cake table, and leaving his unpleasant dance partner behind. Once they reached the table, Elena started clapping and chanting loudly, “MOR-DI-DA! MOR-DI-DA!” until the crowd had gathered around the table and was chanting along with her. Mateo had blushed scarlet and shot a mock glare at the crown princess.

Grinning mischievously, she stepped behind him and, taking his wrists, pulled them behind his back and used the blindfold from the piñata to gently bind them together–– Mateo could feel goosebumps along his arm as her fingers softly brushed the skin of his wrists as they worked. Clasping his bound hands in her own and leaning forward to speak into his ear among the chanters, she said, “Ok, birthday boy, you know what to do.”

Elena stepped up to his side and resumed chanting along with the crowd. Mateo shot a look at her and she smiled with feigned innocence though mischief danced in her eyes. Knowing exactly what was coming next, according to tradition, he grinned at the crown princess and, futile though it was, he leaned forward to try and take a bite of cake without getting any on his face. As soon as he was close enough to take a bite, he felt a soft, delicate hand quickly slide onto the back of his head, threading the fingers through his hair and shoved, pushing his face deep into the creamy tres leches cake.  

Spluttering, he straightened, cake smeared all over his face –– in his eyes, his nose, his mouth, and his hair. Elena grinned at him. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself! But you look good in cake!” He froze as she winked and reached up to swipe a finger through the thick layer of frosting on the bridge of his nose and popped it into her mouth. Shaking his head in amusement, he accepted the towel his mother had just brought to him and cleaned the cake from his face. Elena helped him get the cake from the stubborn hiding spots, like in his ears and along his hairline. Once his face was cake free, he noticed that the band had began playing again–– the sambarosa this time.

Glancing uncertainly at Elena, he said, “Elena, you–– er–– you don’t by chance want to dance with me, do you?”

Elena’s entire countenance lit up and she said, “Yes! Of course I do!” Taking his arm, she practically skipped to the dancefloor by his side. As they got into position for the dance, their eyes met–– the world around them dimming as each of them smiled brightly at the other and they began the signature stepping and twirling movements that defined the sambarosa. It was a fun, lighthearted dance and as the two best friends moved together, they felt something click between them–– they found a common rhythm and began flowing as one unit in perfect harmony, each perfectly predicting the movements of their partner.

Elena felt her heart racing as they smiled and laughed together–– she felt lighter she had all evening. She'd been watching him with other girls and it had felt so wrong. She'd chastised herself for the possessiveness hat had welled up inside her, knowing that she had no claim to him and that eventually she'd have to come to terms with him meeting a girl who would be his happily ever after. He was her best friend. It's not like she even thought of him as more–– or did she? No! Of course not! She wasn't even certain that choice was hers to make, but if it was–– would she choose the beautiful soul before her who made her heart feel so light when they were together? Her best friend who felt so right in her arms as they danced–– like they were two parts of a whole?

The dance ended and as they stood together–– grinning and breathing heavily–– in the fading echoes of the music, she peered into the depths of those eyes that stared back with an intensity that sparked warmth beneath the surface of her skin. As she really looked at him, she found herself wondering about the possibilities. Was it possible for her to choose a future that involved this precious person as something more than her very best friend?


	3. After the Party

Night had fallen as the party wound down, and the decorations were cleared away until the only remaining evidence that a party had even taken place was the young wizard and his crown princess lingering in the city square.

Elena and Mateo stood close to one another, appreciating the quiet of the evening after what had been a very long day–– a very fun day, but still very long. 

Glancing sidelong at Mateo, Elena picked up a wrapped parcel that had been tucked away in the shadows beside the fountain in the center of the square and offered it to her friend, smiling shyly. “Happy birthday, Mateo,” she said quietly.

Looking surprised, but pleased, Mateo took it from her and examined it curiously. He noticed that it felt a bit heavier than it looked. “Thanks, Elena. You didn't have to do that.”

“Of course I did! Do you think I'd come to my best friend's birthday party without a gift? Open it!” she said eagerly, excitement dancing in her eyes.

Chuckling quietly, Mateo did as she said, and unwrapped the parcel to find a heavy book with a worn red leather cover and hand painted glyphs from an ancient foreign language. Eyes widened and mouth gaping, Mateo stared in shock at the precious tome in his hands. 

“This– this isn't just a book about ancient Meruvian magic. This  _ IS _ an ancient Meruvian magic book. Why– how– this is a valuable ancient artifact, Elena! I can't believe– wow! Thank you!” he knew he was stammering, but he couldn't help it. His tone had morphed from reverence, to awe, to wonder, to eagerness. He was nearly trembling from excitement and had run out of words to express how he felt about the amazing treasure he now possessed.

Smiling, Elena stepped closer and slid an arm around his shoulders, as she had done so many time before and hugged him. “I am quite aware that this is, indeed an ancient Meruvian artifact. Professor Mendoza told me so often during my numerous attempts to convince the university to part with it. But, eventually, they agreed that the royal wizard would get more use from it than they would.”

Mateo was speechless. He couldn’t believe that she’d gone through the trouble of persuading  _ the university  _ to part with a rare and valuable artifact  _ for him.  _ “I don’t know what to say, except thank you, though that seems so inadequate compared to such a generous gift.”

Turning towards him, Elena said earnestly, “You don’t have to say anything at all. Just accept the gift for what it is. A birthday gift from your best friend who just wants you to be happy.” She smiled wistfully, and he watched as the smile slowly melted away, leaving a look behind that he couldn’t quite define in its wake.

Elena stepped away and went to sit on the ledge of the fountain, staring unseeingly into the dark waters below.

Mateo watched her, unable to ignore the feeling that something was off with her–– her eyebrows furrowed and he could have sworn he saw the sheen of tears sparkling in her eyes. She was clearly conflicted and he longed to do something–– anything–– to smooth the worry lines away from her lovely features. Quietly approaching the fountain, he sat on the ledge near her–– close enough that he almost, but not quite, brushed his leg up against hers.

She looked up, meeting his concerned gaze and offered a tiny half smile.

“You seem troubled. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Her eyes softened and her smile widened slightly, “You're so sweet, but no. I'm fine.”

“You don’t look fine to me. Something's bothering you. Please tell me so I can help–– or at the very least be troubled alongside you.” He flashed his best crooked grin.

Sighing deeply, Elena looked at him for a long moment, her piercing gaze giving him the impression that she was seeing straight through to the core of his being and that she liked what she saw. 

“I– I suppose I wasn't prepared for the parade of girls your mother insisted you ‘get to know’ this evening.”

This brought Mateo up short. He hadn't been prepared either, but he was mystified as to why it would bother Elena so deeply, unless–– but no, he couldn't allow himself to even hope for  _ that _ . 

Chuckling awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck, saying, “ _ You _ weren't prepared? How do you think I felt? She'd never even hinted that this was coming, I was completely blindsided by her scheme.” He glanced sidelong at Elena and asked, “What about it is bothering you so badly?”

She surprised him by leaping to her feet, eyes flashing with anger as she said, “It's just that I don't think a series of blind dates with the expectation that one of them must end in a wedding will make you happy! It's almost as bad as the possible political marriage agreement I've been steeling myself for my entire life. It's bad enough that I will probably never have a happily ever after of my own–– I hate the idea of you not having your own chance at love,” Elena eyes misted over as she continued, “And those girls!  _ Those _ were your mother's idea of nice girls? Those were her idea of girls who are a good match for  _ you _ !?”

She began pacing in agitation and Mateo watched her, stunned at how deeply something he'd considered to be nothing more than an embarrassing annoyance was affecting her.

She went on, “That first girl–– what was her name? Lorraina? She was so timid! And serious! How can anyone with a soul hate music? She'd never understand your self deprecating humor or appreciate your perfect crooked smile or the way you try to make others laugh to deflect attention away from yourself. 

“The second girl–– I don't remember her name, only that Gabe called her ‘the pig girl’–– she would tread all over you. You'd never get a word in edgewise. She probably couldn't stop talking long enough to learn that your favorite dish is pozole, you don't like spicy peppers, or that mice give you the creeps. She'd never understand that though you are quiet, you feel things deeply and your mind is always working on overtime–– thinking and calculating. 

“And that last girl! Mariana? She hates magic! How could your mother try to match you with someone who detests the very essence of who you are?  She could never appreciate the dreamy look that you get whenever you discover something new about magic, or the way your eyes sparkle with joy when you've mastered a new spell––”

Mateo watched in amazement as she continued her tirade, pacing in a near frenzy as she went on. He couldn't believe that she'd noticed all of those intimate details about him–– that she appreciated each one so passionately. She couldn't have known how much it meant to him that there was someone in the world who truly saw him for who he was–– inside and out. As the volume of her voice rose in tandem with her agitation, Mateo couldn’t let her go on. Hurrying forward, he reached out and gently grabbed her wrist, tugging her around to face him. “Hey,” he said soothingly as he placed his hands on her shoulders, “Elena, calm down,  _ mejor amiga.  _ You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be ok. And, in case you hadn’t noticed, I didn’t feel a connection to any of those girls tonight. Just because Mami introduces me to a girl, doesn’t mean I have to marry her, you know.” Raising an eyebrow, he gave her a small, half smile.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly in return. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t be so dramatic, especially on your birthday. This has just been eating at me all day. I hope I haven’t ruined your day.”

Mateo laughed at that. “Are you kidding? This has been the best day! Mostly because of you.”

Raising hopeful eyebrows, Elena met his gaze and was amazed to find the adoration shining from those eyes that sparkled in the shimmering starlight. His eyes–– those eyes–– peering into them always filled her with warmth and could bring a smile on her lips no matter her mood or temper. Smiling softly, she asked, “Do you really mean that?”

“Yes, I really do. You put so much into making this night special,” Mateo paused, took a deep breath and said, “Truthfully, I think there’s only one thing that could make this night perfect.”

“What’s that?” she whispered, taking a half step closer to him, her gaze intense as she maintained eye contact.

Heart pounding and mind racing with possibilities, Mateo made a decision in that moment to take the ultimate risk. If he was wrong, it would ruin everything, but if he was right–– he gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer, brushing a tentative kiss against her lips.

Surprising them both, she slid her arms around his neck, pressed herself against him and returned the kiss–– slowly, taking her time to enjoy the softness of his lips and the way they felt moving against her own. Her fingers wandered up the back of his neck and into the wavy mass that was his hair–– appreciating each lock and curl as her fingers brushed against his scalp. She smiled against his lips as a small groan of pleasure sounded in the back of his throat. 

For the first time that evening, her mind was calm. This. This was right. It felt so right. Would there be consequences for this choice she had made in the heat of the moment? Perhaps. But she had decided that Mateo was worth the risk. She chose him and would always choose him for as long as the choice was hers to make.

Mateo, eyes closed, rested his forehead against hers and murmured quietly, “Now, everything is perfect.”


End file.
